(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic serum applicator to be used for a electrophoresis, and more specifically to an automatic applicator equipped with serum drying-preventive mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There have already known certain types of apparatuses which have automated steps of electrophoresis such as application of serum onto carrier and formation of fractionated patterns by electrical energizing. Among these apparatuses, an automatic serum applicator uses an applicating member having a large number of applying blades and applies samples, for example sera, onto carriers by inserting the blade tips into sample trays filled with sera for adhering them to the blade tips and then lowering the applicating member onto the carriers. After application of the sera, the automatic serum applicator shifts the applicating member into a washing bath to wash off the sera remaining on the blade tips with washing water and, after washing, removes the washing water from the blade tips by a means such as drying or absorbing into filter paper, etc. At the subsequent stages, the automatic serum applicator repeats the above-mentioned steps for applying other sera repeatedly.
The automatic serum applicator described above has a defect that it allows sera to be dried while being kept in the sample trays arranged in the serum applicator, thereby giving adverse effect on inspection results. The above-mentioned defect is very serious especially when a large number of sample trays are arranged in the automatic serum applicator and sera filled in these sample trays are consecutively applied onto carriers by repeating the above-described steps.
In order to correct the above-mentioned defect, it was conventionally practiced to blow temporarily moistened air into the automatic serum applicator to prevent sera from being dried for enhancing humidity in the automatic serum applicator. However, it was impossible to obtain sufficient drying-preventive effect due to influence from air outside the automatic serum applicator, and especially to keep sample trays in set condition for a long time for treating a large number of sera.